Turbulent Waves
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: Yugi and Yami both caught up in the swelling pool of mirrored emotions,but wrought with fears and doubts can the warmth of their pools withstand the icy touch of fear and regret. Or will the warmth be stronger then either predicted. Songfic do not own the Song Soap by Melanie Martinez, tis all this lovely chickies.


**Turbulent Waters**

 **by**

 **Kearitona Sjachraegil**

It was a warm summers day in the City of Domino,and as people came and went like flowing tapestry of colors and shapes,weaving to and fro in and out there every day lives. One such duo was among this weave of daily living but unlike the rest there was a budding undercurrent of pressure and turbulence that only those acutely aware of their personalties and daily traits would take note of. One of the two boys in question was a young adult though due to appearance gave off a much more youthful appearance,had a gorgeous ivory complexion that complimented his slim and mildly athletic figure and most prominent his vibrant almost liquid like Amethyst eyes. The final trait to this boy that was both unique and very complimentary to his looks were the three shades of color his hair possessed the first being warm sun gold bangs in the shape of messy jagged points with a single little bang nestled cutely in the center of his forehead,that guaranteed instant draw to his gorgeous eyes,the rest of his hair went up in the shape of a star the richest black ever, finishing off with a cranberry amethyst fused color forming the tips of his star shaped hair. As he walked his eyes and thoughts turned to the other boy that walked with him. the most immediate assumption upon seeing them is that they were identical,however closer inspection showed,that was not a fully accurate description. The only true mirroring the two had was their identically star shaped hair. The Hair itself was actually shaped more sharper and firmer then Yugi's. His bangs coming to hover around his face like Golden Stalactite's that stretched up into his dark hair like lightning rods,capping his onyx black hair was sharp dark rose red with a splash of electric purple tips. The other factor that set them apart was his more firmer and thicker physique due to a more rigorous lifestyle he once lived as apposed to the more relaxed one he lives now. The final two things that seperated him from the paler youth was the rich caramel tan he carried hinting to a more unique heritage then the other,the final being the vibrant,piercing,alluring,and intimidating rich Ruby fused blood red eyes that looked around as they walked through the streets of Domino.

But like the Pale young Adult who went by the name of Yugi Mouto, the tanned young adult who went by the name of Yami Sennen, his thoughts too were turbulent and fussed. For you see both carried deep profound feelings for the other. The reason for this due to the long interactions with each other that stemmed from the time Yugi awoke Yami from his golden pyramid shaped prison called the Sennen/Millennium Puzzle, of which was his place of residents for five thousand years. That is till the day he was saved by Yugi when he solved his puzzle after eight years of frustrating attempts he was able to do what none have ever done before. Since then their meeting and destiny entwined journey arose the pair growing in physical,mental, even magically stronger then ever before. But the strongest thing that grew for each other was the deep connection and sense of belonging with each other that only grew stronger with each minute nay second they spent in each others you would think speaking of these feelings to each other wouldn't be to great a risk given the length of time they've spent together. But while they've grown,Yugi held a deep for-boding fear that Yami's interests in him were duty bound only and that with his multiple talents and skills would have no reason to seek a romantic life with Yugi. The other problem is he feared Yami doing it solely because he felt obligated to do so even if he no longer spoke the words, it was quite clear to Yugi Yami held him in the highest of high regards he used to do when they were first aware of each other, when Yami took refuge and comfort in the confines of Yugi's warm sweet 's problems were similar in one aspect but it was the full reason why he was fearful of speaking out. He did indeed still adore and hold Yugi in high regards thus felt his value was so beneath Yugi's that one who he viewed as a Light Lord would never wish to be with one who held in his opinion no value at all, the other reason that also was jointed with the previous was he was aware due to Yugi's thoughts on the subject that in this time period though it was gradually decreasing the mindset of this world was of the strange and abnormal in yami's opinion,belief that two people of the same gender being in a romantic relationship was wrong. As such he feared speaking aloud the feelings that were fit to burst out of him as they were out of Yugi for fear of angering or upsetting Yugi due to this seemingly insurmountable global the duo trucking along from another convention where advertised their booming business that previously was just a humble game shop that the duo took over in the name of the man who took both of them in with very loving arms. And while the advertisement went great and made alot of money selling Demos from their partnerships with various Gaming companies,along with their own world wide fame for being so gifted with games,strategy or reading people in general. This sadly didn't stop their minds and of course their all but bubbling hearts from constantly gnawing over their emotional elephant that was in their joint proverbial room that was their feelings for each they kept walking towards the two story home they shared atop their three story game store their minds and hearts danced around this they kept walking it became apparent to one of them that a car was speeding head long in their direction but Yugi thoughts all but consumed by his worries paid it no mind and was walking right into the path of this very reckless driver. Yami frantic with worry rushed forward snatched Yugi by the waste catching him with great surprise,and flung the pair of them to the other side but sadly they were not fast enough to get completely clear away as it clipped Yami's side hard sending a pulse of raw pain through him that was jostled due to him landing first to save Yugi from the fall.

When Yugi was able to steady his mind and body he turned to the body that was both his savior and cushion for their fall,he quickly noted despite his best efforts to hide it the hints of great pain on Yami's stern face. "Yam!? What is it whats wrong are you ok? He asked in frantic worry his eyes scanning Yami for any sign of his pain and noted that his pants by his thigh was torn and saw the scrapes and rapidly showing black bruise that was showing up on his leg."Oh Yami your leg is it ok!? Here let me see it." He holds a hand to the leg thankful the sun was bright that day cloaking the sun glow of his hand as he used his magic to heal the wound, after a few quick minutes while assuring pedestrians that Yami was fine, the wound healed up but Yami still played like it hurt a bit to throw off suspicion. Yugi however finally hit the cusp of what his heart could take and threw himself into Yami, holding him tightly. "Oh Yami I'm so glad your safe, I can't thank you enough for saving me I love you so much…" His voice suddenly died as if it was cut off, and indeed it was by his shock horror and fear at his complete inability to stop his gushing mouth. It just suddenly turned into a gushing faucet, ironically enough they were resting at the curb holding a music store and the song that chose to play personified every bit of what Yugi was currently feeling.

 _Think I just remembered something  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up_

 _I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh there goes, I said too much it overflowed  
Why do I always spill_

 _I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

 _I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

 _Think I got myself in trouble  
So I fill the bath with bubbles  
Then I'll put the towels all away  
Should've never said the word 'love'  
Threw a toaster in the bathtub  
I'm sick of all the games I have to play_

Time to seem to come to an all out halt as Yugi mortified at his lack of control could only stare below him, unwilling to even venture a glance in Yami's direction. As the silence drew so to did Yugi's fears and shame at the possibility of destroying what the two had with his careless words. Meanwhile Yami also shocked at the words that he heard was shocked of course,but also having a mixture of hope but also nervous fear that Yugi didn't meant it in the way he thought he said it or that it wasn't true. Thus with hesitant hands he lifted Yugi's chin their eyes holding each others,before Yami asked. "Do you truly mean that Yugi?"*the subtle tiny hints of hope draped over his words like a very delicate drape,but to Yugi it was clear and open as can be,it was also what gave him strength to finally push away his nerves and fears. To finally face what could and would not be held back any further

 _I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe , trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh there goes, I said too much it overflowed  
Why do I always spill_

 _I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

 _I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

"Yes,Yami I do mean it, I can't hold back what I feel for you. You've been there for me in so many ways,that all I've ever hoped to do is meet what you give me in every way,but now I can't hold back I love you so much Mou Hitori No Boku with all that I am." He uttered with soft but passionate words his eyes liquifying with no tears but the burning aching drive to push through with what his arrant mouth started him on.

Yami,looked thoroughly and listened just as closely before he let out a soft tender smile something reserved only for his sweet Aibou his delightful Yugi,something not even the friends who both held so dear ever received,before he pulled Yugi in for a soft delicate kiss but with it came the outpouring of all that Yami felt in return,both in the kiss and in their link. Yugi dazed by the kiss and surging overflow of emotions that easily kept this tub of romantic feelings more then warm, he gladly returned these passionate and bordering sizzling feelings, both in the kiss and in returning the wave of his own emotions to Yami. Finally when both came back to themselves though very reluctant to stop, Yami with the grace and ease that seemed almost second nature to him, rose them both to their feet now that it was safe to do so without anyone's curious gaze on them. He held Yugi close and guided them away from the curb towards their home. Each blissfully happy that destiny chose once more to throw them a helping if startling hand to getting them both together. Now with their bath of love so full and warm,the only soap they were going to need from here on was the removal of the residue of old worries and fears,and focusing on the cleansing refreshing feeling of Yugi's reckless impulse paying off. What can he say he is a Gamer after all.

 **The End**


End file.
